


Unexpected Guest

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Roy is pretty calm for a man who just killed his best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2011 for Fanfic Bakeoff on LJ. The prompt was zombie.

Once, long ago, Envy killed Maes.   
   
An hour ago, Roy killed him again.  
   
Although, to be fair, the thing that had wandered through his door, reeking of rot and mewling in a way that made him cringe right down to the pit of his soul, bore almost no resemblance to the man that Roy had known.  The annoyingly jubilant presence that had so often provided him with an odd and soothing sort of comfort was gone, absent, replaced by something vile and horrifying, something that had no right to exist.   
   
The eyes had bothered him most of all.  Eyes that were once alight with joviality and a deeper, almost frightening intelligence were dull and lifeless.  Empty.  And while Roy had taken to the notion that the dead had somehow resurrected with considerable aplomb--after the war, he became a firm believer that _anything_ was possible--he was almost enraged that the thing had had the audacity to look upon him with Maes’ eyes.  It was an affront to everything they shared throughout the course of their friendship and Roy had calmly slipped on his glove and let it be known.   
   
The stench of burnt flesh still hung in the air but he paid it little heed.  Instead, he quietly finished his drink and poured another.  In the back of his mind, he contemplated this new development and wondered if perhaps others would come calling.  But at the moment, he really didn’t care.  Right now, he just wanted to drown himself in whiskey and mourn the loss of his friend.  
   
Again.


End file.
